Shade in the Forest
by Echoes of Late
Summary: Shadepaw Knows he is in danger when he discovers a prophecy never ment for his ears, One that will change his and the lives of others forever.         -my first story, hope you enjoy. REVIEW!
1. 1: Two Missing Souls

**This is my first story so please be considerate in reviewing.**

**I do not own WARRIORS, Erin Hunter does, I am only an obsessed and devoted you Erin Hunter!**

**Chapter 1: Two missing souls**

Shadekit woke to a paw gently prodding him in the , he rolled over and tried to ignore the now incesent jabbing to his ribs. "Shadekit you need to get up right now! Remember? Big day? Apprentice ceremony?" Shadekit lept out of his nest, now fully awake, staring around in bewilderment. "I completly forgot! Thanks owlpaw!" And without stopping to groom himself he bundled out of the nurseryand into the morning sun.

A small group of cats had already gathered below the highrock as Shadekit steadily padded over. He could see Birchlight and Ivypelt with their heads bent together, obviously watching Liontail and his two littermates, Blackclaw and Stormfeather, having a serious discussion on who was the better hunter, fighter, etc. Off to their left Shadekit could see Whiteheart and Cloudstorm where chatting with their two apprentices, Patchpaw and Sunpaw, While Owlpaw's mentor,Stonewing, sat with them, looking up in greeting as Owlpaw rejoined them._ If their not already out here then where could they be? _Shadekit wondered silently, as he looked about the throng of cats.

After peering around anxiously, Shadekit settled with watching the thorn a few moments later the ferns hiding the tunnel entrance quivered and Shadekit lept to his paws. But it was not who he had hoped for as the black and white tom, Brokenshadow, padded calmly into camp with a small thrush and a mouse dangling from his jaws._ Hmm, _Shadekit thought,_ He must have been in the forest._ _Wait-,_Then the thought hit him and he dashed after him. "Brokenshadow!" Shadekit exclaimed as he caught up to him, "Brokenshadow did you see my parents out there?" He didn't even turn his head as he answered. "No."Came the muffled reply. "Oh,okay"Shadekit sighed but continued with Brokenshadow to the freshkill pile. "Have a messy kill?"Shadekit asked as he looked down at Brokenshadow's paws which although were usually a bright white were now tinged with red.

"Hmm? Uh ya, you could say that."

"So you're sure you didn't see them?"

"Shadekit they probably would have been on the other side of the territory, hunting for all I know!"

"But not even a scent?"

"Look Shadekit, if you're so anxious about your parents why don't you go ask Brightstar." Brokenshadow growled. Shadekit was taken aback by his harshness but knew the idea made sense.

He spotted Brightstar preparing to climb the stone steps to the highrock and Quickly hurried over to him."Brightstar!" Shadekit called before he had the chance to even begin the climb. Brightstar turned to face Shadekit as he scrambled up to him. "Yes Shadekit?" Inqiured Brightstar, looking both amused and irritated, "I was just about to call the rest of the clan for your ceremony."

"Exactly,"Shadekit meowed, "You can't start yet."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know where Briarseed and Thornwind are!"

"I'm sure your parents are fine, they probably went out hunting together."

"Thats what Brokenshadow said,"Shadekit Huffed then sighed, "But I-"

"I'm sorry Shadekit but it's almost sunhigh. It's either your parents miss it or we postpone your apprenticeship. I know it's hard but that's what happens." Brightstar looked now thouroghly annoyed and quickly lept up the stone steps,leaving a Crestfallen Shadekit to wait on the ground.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"came the resenant yowl of the clan leader. Shadekit, although still disapointed but happier now he was about to become an apprentice, skipped over to the front of the quickly growing crowd now sitting below the highrock.


	2. 2: Reassurance

**Chapter 2: Reassurance**

The sun was slowly slipping below the tree line, casting a pale red glow across the grass and thick undergrowth. The trees stood firm in the calm silence, thick as sap, only to be broken by a resounding _CRACK!_

Shadepaw cursed silently as a small twig broke and splintered beneath his paw. Quickly he dashed forward to catch up with his new mentor, Stormfeather, who was waiting a few foxlengths ahead.

"You okay?" He asked as Shadepaw caught up. "Just fine." Shadepaw meowed in answer. Quietly they trudged on through the bracken. Shadepaw stared silently ahead as they came upon a magnificently tall oak standing alone in a wide and almost circular clearing. Stormfeather held out his tail as a signal to stop, then motioned for Shadepaw to crouch beside him.

"Now," Stormfeather whispered in his ear, "why don't you show me what I taught you earlier about hunting. See if anything stuck." Shadepaw looked up at his mentor and nodded warily. Creeping forward, he opened his mouth slightly to let the air brush his scent glands. Almost immediately, he caught the distinct smell of mouse, but it was stronger and more mouthwatering then the ones on the freshkill pile. Shadepaw's gaze darted around the roots of the oak until finally it rested upon the small brown body of a mouse, to intent on munching on seeds to even notice him. Quickly Shadepaw dropped into a hunting crouch, keeping his back and haunches flat, but only at the last moment remembering to hold his tail still. Shadepaw crept toward the plump creature, his heart pounding in his chest, and stopped a foxlength away. He pounced, catching the mouse between his paws and bit down at it's neck until he felt it's wriggling cease. Shadepaw sat up proudly and was quickly joined by his mentor.

"Well done!" Stormfeather exclaimed, "I couldn't have done better myself. And on your first try too!" Shadepaw gazed up at his mentor, warmed by his praise, with pride welling in his chest. He dropped his catch, excitement whirring in his mind. "I can't wait to show Briarseed and…Thornwind." Shadepaw's excitement vanished instantly as reality hit him. "They still haven't found them, have they?" Shadepaw's meow was little more than a whisper. "No." Stormfeather sighed. "But I'll tell you what. I'll take you with me on the next search patrol once we get back to camp. And always remember, you have a clan that loves and cares for you. They'll be just as excited for you as your parents." Stormfeather gave Shadepaw a reassuring lick between the ears. "Now come on! Let's get back camp and show everyone your mouse!"

**Hi! I Hope you liked it . I know that it was kind of short and uneventful but the next one will be better. I will tryto update more frequently from now on!**

**~EchoestepJ38**


End file.
